


Here comes the storm

by gotsichi7



Series: two part drabble [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK, jinyoung tries his best, mark is a jealous mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Jinyoung is enchanting in Mark’s eyes and Mark is possessive for all the wrong reasons





	Here comes the storm

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: markjin, jealousy; “I hate that I need you around to feel safe. Because what if one day, I lose you?“

Mark stood at the far end corner of the hall. He was at a friend’s wedding party and the party was really starting to pick up as people danced carelessly to the music. From where he stood, he could see Jinyoung, standing perfectly poised with a polite smile on his face as he listened to the person in front of him speak. Jinyoung had a two piece black suit on, a black bowtie tied neatly around his collar, his sleek black hair styled upwards, highlighting the sharp angles in his face despite his soft skin; the champagne glass in his hand already half empty. 

 

It’s breathtaking and even though Mark had spent most of the time while they were on the way to the venue telling Jinyoung that he looked fucking spectacular, he still doesn’t think it’s enough. Words itself wasn’t enough to describe how perfect Jinyoung looked and yet, Mark couldn’t do much more than words with the distance between them. 

 

Jinyoung was busy talking to the other guest. Mark watched the small circle of audience Jinyoung had collected from his story. Mark doesn’t know what they are talking about but from the way everyone was looking at Jinyoung with a genuine smile and sincere laughter bubbling beneath their expressions, he knew that Jinyoung had their full attention. The distance between them pulled further by how Jinyoung had forgotten that Mark had pardoned himself when he felt out of place. Jinyoung hadn’t once glanced back to look for him. Mark was sure it had been 30 minutes by now but Jinyoung was still very preoccupied. 

 

Was Mark jealous? Jealous of the other people that had Jinyoung’s attention?

 

He surely won’t admit it but the little embers sparking the heat in his chest sure suggested that he was. His boyfriend was feeling a little too distant for his liking; a little too comfortable without him around. 

 

Mark knew he should just tuck this feeling away; the feeling of wanting Jinyoung to only look at him, the feeling of wanting Jinyoung all to himself. It was unhealthy and quite frankly very selfish but Mark had always been a little possessive of the things he held dear. And he definitely held Jinyoung very  _ very  _  dearly. 

 

Mark tears his sight away from Jinyoung with a lot of effort, choosing instead to walk outside. Maybe,  _ just maybe _ , some air would do him good. 

 

He stood awkwardly fiddling with his phone near the main entrance, a little further than the group of people who had stood outside for a cigarette break. The heat in his heart now replaced with cold winds of gloominess as the ugly sounds of insecurity croak in his head. The winds washes of the embers of his anger, dampening it into a feeling of hopelessness. 

 

All it took was a little distance and Mark was already a depressive mess.

 

“Hey,” Mark’s whole body froze at the sound of that voice next to him. He glanced upwards and surely enough Jinyoung stood there with a soft smile etched on his face. It’s unfair how Mark doesn’t feel like looking at Jinyoung but still feels like he wants to because it was Jinyoung. He wanted Jinyoung looking at him and yet he didn’t want it too.  

 

“Are you alright?” Jinyoung asked, concern laced perfectly between his words. “Should we leave?”

 

Curse Jinyoung for being so perceptive. 

 

Mark sighed aloud, finally giving in into the urge to look at the other and nodded. Yes, yes he would love to leave with just Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung offered his hand for Mark to take, his smile wide, eyes shining with happiness, as they walked to their car. Jinyoung talked about the decorations in the venue as they walked to the car. He talked animatedly about the pink lights that shined on the white roses and the flower arrangements around the dance floor, oblivious to the storm beneath Mark’s poker face. Or maybe Jinyoung knew of the storm but hoping his bright stories would be an aid if not a distraction from it. It was hard to tell when Jinyoung was oblivious because even after all these years, Jinyoung’s mind still remained mysterious to him. 

 

“And did you see the cake? It was beautiful!” Jinyoung elated, skipping in front of Mark as they found their car. Mark watched Jinyoung silently. Jinyoung’s ignorance of his mood igniting the embers that had been washed aways moments ago. 

 

“The detailing on the cake was amazing. Remind me to ask Youngjae about it,” Jinyoung said standing in front of the passenger seat, waiting patiently for Mark to unlock the door. But Mark stood away from the car, a little away from Jinyoung, just looking at the younger; frozen. 

 

It took Jinyoung a moment before he finally notices that Mark wasn’t going to unlock the car door and he looked at Mark. The look in Jinyoung’s eyes made Mark realize that all the talk was a simple distraction. The expression that flashed across his boyfriend face made Mark realize, Jinyoung knew the distraction didn’t work. 

 

“Mark?” Jinyoung tested, his voice cracking slightly. Mark doesn’t say anything. Instead he closed the distance between them, trapping Jinyoung against the car door. Mark could hear Jinyoung gulp; knowing full well he had played his cards wrong and a storm was coming in full force. It wasn’t fear but rather surrendering to his fate to be pulled in by the storm completely. 

 

“Why are you so perfect?” Mark grimaced. His voice so low it sounded like a growl. 

 

“What?” Jinyoung quavered. “What are you saying?”

 

Mark sighed, the embers now turning into fire and it was hard to contain. He literally wanted to smash the car windows with his bare hands out of frustration, jealousy and the feeling of knowing each of the feelings he felt was unfair and wrong. All of these feelings unworthy of Jinyoung’s time; unworthy of the ever so undeserving Jinyoung. Jinyoung deserved better and he knew it.

 

Mark held his gaze onto Jinyoung’s face, his confidence ebbing with the voices in his head telling him that he would never be worth it. He would never be enough for Jinyoung. Every ounce of anger or jealousy unworthy when Jinyoung was this perfect, completely undeserving of such petty feelings. 

 

“I hate it…” Mark mumbled, feeling himself choke up from angry and sad tears. “I hate it that I need you around to feel safe. Because what if one day, I lose you?”

 

_ I would become nothing. _

 

Jinyoung’s expression immediately changed into an expression of hurt. The shine in his eyes lost and instead turning into what looked like shattered glass. 

 

Grief-stricken, Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak but closes it again as if he had decided against saying anything. Jinyoung inhaled deeply, a pained sigh escaping before he locked his gaze on Mark’s. 

 

“Do you have so little faith in me that you think I could simply leave you at any  given day?” Jinyoung said without missing a beat. It was a direct blow to Mark because he had never thought of how his insecurities reflected onto Jinyoung himself. 

 

“Is everything I do not enough to show you how much I love you?” Jinyoung said again, the pitch of his voice growing higher as the tears he held began to spill. Mark doesn’t realize that he was crying until he hugged the equally sobbing Jinyoung in his arms and the spot where he lay his head had turned wet. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Mark repeated again and again. It was his fault they were in this mess but Mark could feel the weight lifted of his shoulders. The dark storm that always lingered whenever Jinyoung was away dissipated and all that was left was Jinyoung who was as equally afraid of losing him just as he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @got7doubleb where i receive these prompts. or find me on twitter @gotsichi7. either way works! comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
